radioactivesandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Brothers Betrayal
“It is easier to forgive an enemy than to forgive a friend.” ― William Blake The year is 2284 about 207 years after the great war with China. I don't really feel like explaining all the things that have happen during the years prior to now. For all that does not matter for this is the story of Geoffrey Grant a Ex BOS paladin who is past is about to haunt him. But i might as well explain a few things, D.C. has been covered in a toxic green gas that was released from vault 102 which was beneath the capital found by the Brotherhood of steel. They opened it hoping to find some pip boys and other technology's only to find something that would pretty much destroy all living life in D.C. a toxic gas made by vault tech. Vault tech made the gas because the government asked vault tech to create a gas that would slowly kill whoever is exposed to it. To use in the war they were currently in. Vault tech complied and made a gas they had to try on one of there vaults but sadly there was no more vaults to experiment on because they all already have there own experiments going on. There was a vault that had no experiment attached to it but it was for the Congressmen, Supreme court judges and the president. This Vault was Vault 102. So the president of the vault tec corporation had a idea. All he had to do was to find random healthy citizens to sign up for the vault, test the gas on them then when there dead remove all gas residue and the corpses so that it will be ready for The congressmen and president and Supreme court judges. They found the test subjects and falsely told them a nuclear war was about to happen and had them move in. This experiment was called Project Green mist. This was all started on March 26th 2076. After the test subjects settled in, Vault tech finally closed the door and began the experiment immediately. On the first day they gave the test subjects small doses of the gas. After a few weeks the Vault tech scientists reported that the test subjects became more and more aggressive. Scientists have also reported a large increase in insomnia in the Test subjects. Vault tech ordered them to increase the amount of toxic gas each day. So the scientists increased the amount every month of course this increased the aggressiveness in the subjects and the insomnia. On December 1st 2076 a vault scientist who went insane hacked into the head scientists terminal and released all the gas they had in storage. This filled the vault with the gas to the point where it was visible and almost impossible to see. All of the vault residents died and the scientists that were in there own safe room that had a separate air conditioning killed the scientist who released the gas and immediately turned it off but it was too late there was too much gas in the air. And so the scientists used the head scientists terminal to permanently lock the vault so no one could open it and release the gas that killed so many. Well you see in 2077 a group of technological hoarding, heavily armed soldiers who call themselves the brotherhood of steel set up shop in Washington D.C. in a building once called the pentagon. now called the citadel. They origanlly came to take all of the capital wastelands useful technology and to bring back a full report to there leaders in the core region. But there groups current elder had a change of heart. He saw how bad the capital wasteland really was. People barely surviving on scraps of food and drops of highly irridaiated water. having to work there ass off just to survive every day. If that wasnt bad enough they have to worry about raiders, Feral ghouls, super mutants, and other nasty shit who all want a piece the pie. even if that pie is just a bunch of scraps. This gave him self purpose. to save the good people of the wasteland and destroy the super mutants constantly plagueing them. Some of the members thought protecting these Wastelanders was a waste of time when they could be collecting technology. So one night after a rather heated argument they left and donned the name Outcasts. Now i think ive said enough about them time to talk about now. The brotherhood is thriving and super mutants are exctinct and the capital wasteland is safer then has ever been. The brotherhood is now basically the capital wastelands goverment. They enforce laws and make sure the people of the wasteland are safe. Almost all of the dangouros technology in the wasteland is in there hands. If you want to own a laser pistol or laser rifle your going to have to have a permit and pay a rather large amount of caps for it. Category:Fallout fic Category:Novel